the_covenfandomcom-20200214-history
Nina Giordano
Nina Giordano '''is a Dark Hybrid born in Italy, centuries ago, around 1418 to a powerful, royal Surgo Family with parents Agapeto and Adelina Giordana along with four other older sisters; Genevieve, Tatia, Nadia, and Celeste. They practice reconstitution near death, allowing herself to live for many centuries with the young appearance of a 20 year old. Nina also practiced Essence Magic in order to obtain full access of Earth Magic by sacrificing her sisters. Nina was bethrothed to marry Jeric, the eldest of the DeLuca Children. Her feelings were more projected to Alec, the youngest son, than Jeric, however. This angered Drake DeLuca, causing him to enact revenge for ruining the alliance and wedding between the families. He sealed Nina under her father's church using a magical triquetra and then killed her parents whom attacked his family. '''Nina Giordano is a member of the Giordano Family. __TOC__ History Italy, 1400s During Powers and Abilties Witchcraft Spell Casting - Gives power to cast spells to make various effects or things happen like the vanquish of someone. Earth Magic '- Draws power from Earth and Nature, allowing the control over the elements and movement over objects. Nina is the only Hybrid able to manifest the full access of this magic. 'Channel Magic - Ability to channel and bind to any form of power, energy, talisman, or even another person's power to manipulate it in ways such as tapping into it or changing it. Ancestral Magic - Ability to draw energy and strength from dead ancestors if they have burial grounds. Sacrificial Magic - A dark form of magic, requiring the killing or sacrificing of a being in order trap, release, or diminish a being. Essence Magic - A dark form of magic, allowing the user to collect the power of a witch after their death, strengthening their own abilities. Surgo Abilities Super Strength - The power to have strength far more superior than that of a human and can make cause damage, kill others, give you more endurance, etc. [[Regeneration|'Regeneration']] - The ability heal from injuries and wounds. Reconstitution - The ability to pull yourself back together after being dismembered or killed. Weaknesses Adflicto Potion - Both powers and body becomes weak when Adflicto is digested or a great amount is drenched upon them. Hallucinations may also occur depending on amount. Overuse of Magic - Some witches aren't powerful enough to channel a great amount of power at once or for along period of time. This will weaken them momentarily, but it they're overexhausted, it can lead to death. Morgana 1 wardrobe.png Katie-McGrath-Wallpaper -1.jpg Morgana evil.jpg Trivia *Nina appears as a 20 year old due to her immortality. *She is the only known Hybrid to be able to practice full Earth Magic. *She is 593 when she died. *Nina would've been the daughter-in-law of Drake and Alexandria if Alec and her married as well as the sister-in-laws of Jeric and Cristina. *She is 107 years older than Drake. Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Supernatural Category:Alive Category:Supporting Characters